Teletubbies Underwater
by procrastinator9 II
Summary: The Teletubbies get put underwater! That's either very good, or very bad. Based off Celebrities Underwater from D&J. Chapter 2 is rated T for suggestive reference.
1. The Stars of the Show

Chapter 1: The Stars of the Show

Author's note: This is another story I made and finished in 2007. Originally had a parody of the Teletubbies, called the Tehetubbies in the story, but now has changed. I revised and changed a lot of dialogue in the story from the first copy. That was too formal and bad. Here the Teletubbies star in Celebrities Underwater, the show mentioned one of the D&J episodes (but don't remember which one.) Enjoy! Chapter 2 is coming soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teletubbies, or Drake and Josh.

Drake was sitting in his and Josh's room on the couch waiting for a special episode of Celebrities Underwater to air on TV. He would watch the four popular Teletubbies be stuck underwater for as long as possible.

Just then, Drake's little sister Megan walked into the room carrying his new GEO.

"Hey Drake," she said. "You can have your GEO back."

"You took my GEO?" asked Drake.

"None of your business boob!" hollered Megan.

Then the announcer of the TV show came on. "Stay tuned for tonight's episode of Celebrities Underwater, where the four colorful 90's TV trotters, the Teletubbies struggle to stay underwater for as long as they can."

Megan looked at Drake with a questionable look on her face. "You're watching the Teletubbies?"

"No I'm not watching the Teletubbies! I'm watching them get put underwater," replied Drake.

"Oooooooooo," said Megan with a grin on her face. "You really are a boob if you're watching them."

"Don't you have homework to do right now?" asked Drake, a little irritated.

"Drake is a baby! Drake is a baby!" Megan sang out loud.

"OUT OF THE ROOM!!!" Drake yelled as he walked angrily towards his little sister.

"Yeah whatever, boob," said Megan as she put Drake's GEO on the table, and walked out of the room.

"All right Drake," said Drake to himself, trying to relax. "Just sit back and watch the TV."

Then the announcer of Celebrities Underwater came on again. "It's time for Celebrities Underwater featuring the Teletubbies. They're walking toward the flooding chamber now."

On TV, Tinky Winky stepped into the flooding chamber first. Then came Dipsy, followed by La-La and Po.

"Now that our guests are in the chamber, it's time to flood it," said the announcer.

The chamber that contained them then began filling with water.

As the Teletubbies were getting submerged, Josh walked into the room. "Hey Drake," he said.

"Oh hey Josh," said Drake. "What's up?" 

"Nothing much." Josh turned to the TV Drake was watching, and saw the four teletubbies doing a dance waist deep.

"Hey, are those the Teletubbies?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" replied Drake.

"Aren't we too old for them?" asked Josh.

"I don't know," replied Drake, trying to push Josh aside and pay attention to the TV.

"Why are they in water?" asked Josh.

"I'm watching Celebrities Underwater, and they're in it," said Drake, a little testy and while pointing at them. "Now shut up. Po's head is practically gonna explode from lack of air!"

"Ok," said Josh as he turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going over to Mindy's. See you later."

"Later," said Drake. He then turned back to the TV to see the chamber completely filled.

The Teletubbies were swimming around inside like fish. La-La and Tinky-Winky's faces eventually began turning blue from lack of oxygen Dipsy and Po weren't far behind. Things were going to give during those next few minutes.

To be continued…


	2. Teletubby Trouble

Chapter 2: Teletubby Trouble

Author's Note: Here's part 2 of Teletubbies Underwater. Added some parts from the original.

Disclaimer: Once again, not owner of Drake and Josh, and Teletubbies. Not owner of the iCarly name mentioned near the end either.

It's been two minutes since the challenge began. La-La and Tinky-Winky looked ready to pass out, and were swimming around very fast. They were beginning to feel light-headed.

But it wasn't over yet. The announcer came back on to make things more interesting.

"The Teletubbies have been underwater for over two minutes. Here come the lobsters!"

Then small doors in the flooding chamber opened, and countless lobsters were getting pushed in. The Teletubbies dodged them as best they could to avoid getting pinched, but there were too many of them to avoid.

Drake was laughing his butt off as he heard numerous lobsters pinching the Teletubbies with their claws. Before long, La-La lost consciousness. She slowly sank to the bottom of the chamber.

As for Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, and Po, they were swimming as fast as they could away from the lobsters, but they were getting harder to avoid. Tinky-Winky and Dipsy got bit in the groin.

"Ooooooo," said Drake with his eyes squinched. "That's gotta hurt!"

Eventually the remaining Teletubbies got too tired and lost consciousness. The lobsters got lured back through the small doors they came from, and the water began to drain.

The Teletubbies were at the bottom as the water was draining. When it was done, four doctors in the emergency response went into the flooding chamber, and laid the unconscious Teletubbies onto stretchers. The doctors transported them out of the chamber into waiting ambulances to be taken to Mercy Hospital.

"The Teletubbies have been able to stay underwater for about 5-and-a-half minutes. Very few celebrities are able to stay in the chamber that long. Those Teletubbies even underwent CPR because of loss of oxygen. Amazing," said the announcer. "That's all for now. Tune in tomorrow for the next episode of Celebrities Underwater starring the… host of Seattle Beat?" He was reading off of a note card. What he was reading didn't seem legit. "Ok then."

Drake then turned his TV off. "Man that was great," he said to himself, chuckling.

He picked up his GEO Megan left on the table. He put on his earphones and looked through his list of songs. He was angrily surprised to see kids' songs on his GEO, and he knew he didn't put them on there.

"MEGAN!!!!" Drake yelled.


End file.
